


Let Loose

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Marking, Riding, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott rarely loses control, especially now as an alpha, but Derek wants him to let loose sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcjennjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/gifts).



> This one was prompted by Jenn, so. [Here's the original link](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/post/64782090785/scott-scratching).
> 
> Prompt: scott + scratching

Scott can feel himself letting go. He tries so hard to keep his claws in check, but Derek rolls his hips just so and clenches around Scott's cock, and Scott moans his name, his claws digging into Derek's back below his tattoo. Derek gasps, and Scott can't tell if it's because of the claws digging into him or the angle they've just managed.

After a few more thrusts, it hardly matters because Derek comes hard, panting against Scott's neck. He whispers filthy things against Scott's neck as he keeps moving his hips, even through the haze of his orgasm. When the words 'my alpha' slip from Derek's lips, Scott falls apart under Derek's weight, coming hard.

They fall backwards onto the bed, and Scott can feel Derek's grin against his neck. When the high from his orgasm starts to fade, Scott retracts his claws and winces at slick sound of blood. “I'm so sorry,” he murmurs as he pulls out, quickly disposing of the condom before he tries to shift them, so he can get out from under Derek to do something about the wounds.

Derek keeps him pinned. “It's fine; they'll heal,” he tells him, lifting his head from Scott's neck to look down at him sincerely. “I'm okay. Anyway, I kind of liked making you lose it. You can let loose with me, Scott.”

Scott can't bite back the small smile gracing his lips. “I know,” he murmurs, placing a soft on Derek's lips. “Still, I'm an alpha. Those claw marks are going to heal up tonight.”

“I don't mind,” Derek replies, resting his head on Scott's chest. “I just won't sleep on my back tonight.”

“Derek...”

“Shhh,” he hushes Scott, placing a kiss against his chest. “I like having a reminder.”

“Hickeys would hurt less,” Scott mutters as he settles into the bed and pets Derek's hair.

Derek snorts, closing his eyes. “You can leave some of those in the morning,” he promises.

Scott chuckles at that, ruffling Derek's hair. “Okay,” he agrees. “Good night, Der.”

“Mmm, g'night,” Derek murmurs as the both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
